My story
by Jun-girl
Summary: Vaughn Vaults lives alone with a wound in his heart, betrayal. Not only that, but his parents never loved, no one ever loved him...But then again.. there is Chelsea, the nice&Adorable Chelsea, will something bloom after the meeting of black and white?
1. My story

"My name is Vaughn vaults, I have a sickness, a sickness in my heart that made me hate myself and others for what happened during my childhood. I wasn't bullied; everyone was too scared of me for that, my mother and father were still alive, that was good too. Then you may ask: What's wrong then?

Well let me tell you, let me tell you all that I have endured during my childhood, during my life! My parents hated me, they let me live on my own, they only had money in their damn minds. I was betrayed by the only woman I loved: Sabrina, she was a bitch that always with other men behind my back. My heart was shattered when I learnt her betrayal. I wanted to marry her, And be happy for once. She was just a spoiled girl."

The boat sails. Well, took them long enough… My aunt Mirabelle had called me after what happened with Sabrina. She was like my mom; I would have wanted her to be my mother. She must be the most loving thing on this earth. She had a daughter who always wore quite reviling cloths…I loved her like a sister, her name was Julia Anyway, they called and told me to come to sunshine island, it would be great~. They said. Yeah right! All I want to do is go work at my office! I don't have to lose! My apartment is barely big enough for my arm AND it costs 1000 dollars per month. The owner is an old bag that's keeps bragging about his life when he still able to brush his teeth without them falling, I was a though sailor, nianiania… Last time I paid the bill, I had nightmares of going back there and being a madman! He made me insane!

Anyway…leave me alone now I have work to do…

"Howdy cowboy! How are ya!" A sailor said after almost having a heart attack.

"None I business I think". I told him coldly while shooting him glares.

Sorry to disturb ya, son! He answered; he was so frightened by my glares that he was shaking. This made a smirk appear on my face. We arrived to the island… no, it was an archipelago, we stopped on a beach…there was a shack on my right, with a purple roof. "Hellooooo~" Said an unpleasant voice next to me. "What" I snapped at her, it was Julia, behind her a couple of girls. I met them all Lanna, the pop star; Nathalie, the tomboy; lily, the treasure hunter; Alisa, the priest; the witch princess, well she was a witch; And finally, Chelsea, the rancher, she had chestnut brown hair and impressively beautiful blue eyes.

Hey! What the hell! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME! DAMN YOU HORMONES! DAMN YOU!She's not the only "cute" girl I meet! I mean maybe she's extremely pretty and cute And …WAIT A SECOND! Fuckin' hormones!

Julia lead me home, my new home, for a week…I guess it isn't that bad, the breeze is nice, and the residents here will leave me alone, I hope…And again that's Chelsea girl, pretty annoying, isn't she? She just needs to get out of my business…Well, better get to work, I still have a bunch of people to meet if I don't want Mirabelle ripping my head off.

I Left the shop, and saw that girl, Chelsea; she was looking for something, obliviously. I approached her, and said "what are you doing, idiot?"

"Hey!That's not very nice!" She answered puffing her cheeks to make herself mad, I smirked at the sight. "So?' I said. "Oh! I'm looking for my amulet… did you see it?" she smiled her Happy-go-lucky smile and waited my answer, "no" I answered. And with that I left, I saw something shining in the sand on the beach…It was golden, with a small thing written on it: _we will always love you_. So that's what she's looking for, I guess I'll give it back, later... For now, I want to have fun…hehe

* * *

Here! first chapter! i know, its short BUT it'll get longer for who wants, just tell me!Oh... And sorry for the errors i made, u see, im french, im not very good when it comes to =D


	2. An accident already

I had some fun, first I annoyed my cousin, second I ate some porridge, finally, I went home to see on my way there…Guess who…Chelsea was still searching for her amulet…I smirked at the scene…she was on the ground looking under a rock, I mean, why would it be there.

I approach the girl, still looking under the rock, she didn't notice me, I threw the necklace next to her and she lifted her head to see who it was…She looked shocked…I guess…she had her eyes wide open … I looked behind me, And I see Sabrina with a bottle: "What are you doing here you idiot!" and she crashed the bottle on my head, after that everything was blurry. I saw Chelsea's face show worry, then Sabrina burst into cries, I saw colors, A lot of red, some yellow and white from the cloth of that guy will, he called his horse, and they put me on its back. And then it was all black.

Well what an excellent first day on this island!

"_What's wrong? Honey!Leave me alone "said my mother._

"_But mommy! I hurt myself, it's bleeding*sob sob*!" said my younger self sobbing and sobbing again_

"_Oh shut up! I'm busy! Can't you see!Go away!"She answered._

That's the only time we talked, and as you can see, it's not a normal mom/son conversation…I woke up, having a sobbing girl next to me, and a sobbing woman, she was blond with… amethyst eyes! Oh wait, that's my mother, WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE! Chelsea! She was the sobbing girl next me! I sat down; the two girls looked at me astonished like if I came back from death or something… "V-Vaughn?"Chelsea said, "Yes..." I answered "I'm so sorry! It's my entire fault!"She said sobbing "What do you mean…"Well, I'm the one who told Sabrina that you came, I'm soooo sorry!" It's ok…you couldn't guess, can I go out now?"No can do" said a doctor who just came in." why?" I said harshly." Well you have a traumatic brain injury…you should stay here and get better…Now miss Berlitz and miss vaults, you should leave now…

I saw them leave, they glanced at me, and smiled, I just stayed there, I didn't like any of them, the two were annoying, well not Chelsea… she didn't annoy me that much.

A few weeks later, I got out of the hospital, I finally got out, I started thinking… why did Chelsea come? Is it just because she felt responsible for what happened? I guess that's it…. But there was something else in her eyes; she looked worried, like if I was going to die or something.

I took the boat next Monday, it was 5 in the morning, and I was dead tired. I set foot on the island, all the residents were here, waiting for me…I felt like home, in only 1 day, All the resident knew me and loved me, but I couldn't admit it of course.

"Vaughn! You're here!" Julia said trying to jump hug me be I moved to the left and she fell on the sand, she got up, and was, as expected of her, mad.

Mirabelle giggled, then came near me and hugged me, I felt like if I were in my mother's arms. I had a talk with her at the hospital. She said sorry, and told me she'd be a better mother. I was pretty happy.

Chelsea came, she approached me and hugged me, I was so shocked that I didn't move an inch. She whispered something in my ear "I'm sorry, and thanks for retrieving my amulet" she let go and left.

I felt my heart pound… It was going to get out of my body and go after her… and then I saw that guy, the Blondie, go next her and kiss her softly on the lips. O-M-G, I want to kill him! THAT SON OF B****!How Dare HE kiss HER on the LIPS! And then came Julia next to me, she must have noticed my furry! "They are together; you know they are a couple…" she said patting my back. "Really…" I answered, WHY IS MY HEART HURTIN SO MUCH! UGH….You do not like her mister vaults, so not like her mister vaults!I left thanking everyone (if I didn't Mirabelle would have scowled me and ripped my head off) I looked at Chelsea, just a glance, she was in wills arms, pretty happy… hehe… Sabrina held my wrist…. "What" I snapped "why are you here?" "Because I wanted to see my cousin… and, just don't talk to me…. Ok…I'm not in mood"

I went in my room, I was thinking about my mom mostly, she was smiling and hugging me…I was happy.

The next morning, my mother called, she said she was back home and all, she told dad about me, "he was happy hearing about you, Hun"" Really? Well I have work, bye mother…"


	3. Impossible dreams can come true

I woke up at 6 am. I was tired, I thought of yesterday. Someone knocked at my door; I got up, and since I was in pants, didn't worry much. It was will, with his not-so-perfect prince blond hair and not-so-beautiful blue eyes. He opened his mouth but said nothing, so I decided to go first: "What do you want?" I was so mad right now; he was the last person I wanted to see in the morning." Well… My cousin Sabrina would love it if you could join-""No." I answered without letting him finish

" But she would like to talk to you, she was so sad when you came!"

"No, I hate Sabrina, she's always annoying me and she left me a long time ago, what to talk about now…"

"Why did you come here?"

" Mirabelle suggested I'd come here, she said it would be good for me"

"Oh"

He left, I closed the door, well it was more a shut than a close. Mirabelle called me, it was time to eat. I sat down and started eating. "OH MY GOD!" A girl I knew squealed behind me. I turned around, it was Julia.

"What are you doing in the living room shirtless!"

"Eating?"

" Go in your room and put something on right now! Chelsea is coming any minute now!"

"Like I care…"

"VAUGHN!" The door opened to reveal a blue eyed rancher. My eyes widened. I WAS SHIRTLESS IN FRONT OF HER! DAMN ME! DAMN ME! DAMN ME!

"Hihi, Vaughn, what are you doing in your living room shirtless?" She blushed furiously.

AWWWWW, she was sooooo cute!

"Again, Eating?"I answered.

Julia then explained to me that because Will is leaving tomorrow to see his parents, and because the farm was now owned by mark, Chelsea had nowhere to sleep, so she was going to sleep here. My mind drifted to extremely perverted thoughts, I brushed them away. THAT would happen. I'm NOT falling for someone anymore, no, never….Maybe, NO!

The day past by fast. I got annoyed by the 2 troublesome women that, I don't know how they did, but didn't stop talking all day. In my bed, my ears were still ringing!

I started to drift into dreamland when a shy knock made me regain my conscience. I got up, and opened the door.

It was Chelsea. She was in a long pink nightdress, she was beautiful.

I looked at her, she started:

-Well, can I sleep in your room…? She looked at me, she was scarlet red.

-First, WTF, second, Why?

-hihi, well, Julia scared me by telling me a super scary story, and I've been hearing strange sounds. Please! I promise I won't bother!

-Fine… But I have only one bed…

-Well we could share the bed. She said. She was so cute.

-You sleep I the bed, I'll sleep on the floor.

-No! Please, sleep with me, I'm really scared!

My eyes widened in shock, was she serious! Oh well, not that I don't like the idea… but… Doesn't she have a boyfriend? Oh well… I grabbed her hand and lead her to the bed. She laid on the bed and I went near her. She snuggled her head in my chest, my arms wrapped her. I felt so happy, but why? I couldn't be in love with her….could I? Maybe I could, but not with a girl who already has a boyfriend… I looked down at her, she was staring at me, I stared in her eyes. I got a little closer, so that I could see her traits better, but…. Without knowing it, I was kissing her. It was a sweet and delicate kiss, I felt so nice.

When we pulled apart, Chelsea looked at me, horror in her eyes. I stroke her hair.

-I'm sorry… I know your dating the Blondie, I shouldn't have, I'm sorry…

- I….I….It's ok…. I don't like him anyway. I was confused and relieved in the same time.

- Why are you going out with him then?

- Because… because we need friends, and since no one talked to me when I came and that it was the same for Will… we decided to date, so that people would like us more….

-I see….

I let her sleep on my chest, all night; it was like if we were a couple… If only….

I woke in the morning; Chelsea's head was still on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Mirabelle and Julia with huge eyes, like if I was an alien… My eyes widened…

This is bad…


	4. Inviting the love!

Oh crap!

-Vaughn shoji valuts vaults! What the hell are you doing!Asked Mirabelle,_ how the hell does she know my full name?_

-I…

-you? Continued Julia.

-I...She…we…Ugh!

Suddenly, I heard some moaning, it was Chelsea, and she finally woke up." Hmmm, what's all that noise?" "Hey sleepy head" I said, why did I say that…?"heyyyy" she answered still sleepy and cute."Hmm" she turned her head and saw Julia and Mirabelle, her eyes widened" I'm sorry, very sorry, ,extremely sorry, I'm so sorry, I was frightened last night so I asked Vaughn if I could sleep with him and he said yes and I slept on his shoulders an-"

-calm down chels, I said. I'm not sorry for what I did, I didn't do anything wrong, now did i? I looked at Julia and Mirabelle they were both smiling stupidly. Julia whispered in my ear:"you like her don't you. "She teased. I felt hot.

In the end we finished up eating our breakfast and then I left for my work. Chelsea followed me all day like a little dog. At a moment, I looked at her. She was so beautiful, and cute and pretty and nice and loving and I'm so in love with her. Wait! What did I just say! No Vaughn, don't fall for her!

It was summer, 25 summers. I am leaving tonight… But I don't want to leave!

"Hello Vaughn!" Said a female voice from behind, she had an accent.

"Hm?" I turned around and say a Chinese girl, oh wait that's lily!

"You want Chelsea, right! You can help me get will and you'll have her !"She said fire in her eyes, man that was creepy, HEY DID SHE SAY I LIKED CHELSEA!

"What makes you think I like her, she's a friend…", "yea right?"Please, please, please!"She pleaded.

"why do you ask anyway?"I asked. She heisted and blushed a little "I kind of like will…hihi"

She's so pathetic, _what are __**YOU**_ _talking about? _Said a voice in my head. What do YOU want now? I told it. _Well you like Chelsea, now don't you? Nyahahahahaha._ I'm talking to myself and I'm laughing at myself now!_Come on, admit it, or you'll regret it your whole life. You love Chelsea, and it seems she likes you back. COME ON! SAY IT!___FINE! I LOVE CHELSEA, I LOVE HER! Phew, that felt good.

"Vaughn, vauuuughn!" lily started sighing

"Hm?"I answered, "SOOOOOOOOOOOO, Is it a yes or a no?","fine…"

She smiled stupidly, then she started telling me her plan:

At what I understood (seriously, she had such a bad accent it took me at least 10 minutes to understand it completely)

I had to invite Chelsea at the fireworks festivals and then I had to tell her my feelings (which won't be that easy) then kiss her passionately on the lips….That sounds like these shojo manga my mother used to read when I was a kid…

I went to her ranch, and knocked at her door, she opened and…blushed? I raised a eyebrow

"Vaughn! Silly what are you doing here, hihi" What's with her?

"Well I came to invi-invit-invite y-yo-you t-to th-the fi-firewo-rk fest-festi-FESTIVAL!" Man, that was hard!

"Really! Well I was going to invite you to but I thought you'd say no…"She said blushing furiously.

"Really! Well you won't need to bother yourself, hehe…I'll pick you up at 6, 'kay?"I asked her.

"Okay!" she smiled.

I Left, I was pretty embarrassed. I hope everything goes well tomorrow.


	5. Love !

It's the 26 of summer, at 6 pm. I left the shop and went to pick Chelsea up. Arrived at her farm, I tensed, I didn't know what to do, I mean….how was I supposed to kiss her, or tell her my feelings…It was going to be awkward.

I got at her house and knocked at the door, I waited 5 minutes till someone answered. When she opened the door, I just stood there and couldn't breathe. Was that Chelsea?

She was wearing a short blue dress with a dark blue ribbon on her chest and had curled her hair, I was happy she didn't put any makeup, maybe some blush but nothing else, I really hate it when women put makeup.

"Hello Vaughn."She said smiling.

"Hey, oh and why were you blushing yesterday?"I asked, it just came into my mind.

"Oh th-that! It's nothing to worry about, let's get going or we will be late" She said, was it me or was she hiding something?

"Ok" I held her hand the whole way to the meadow island, it was a dream come true. Me, her and the stars (I'm sounding too romantic, I've changed too much)

When we got there, I sat on the floor and let her sleep on my lap. I saw will near the shrine with lily. He came back earlier then excepted. Chelsea saw him, I saw her smile, her eyes had a hint of relief.

"Now, let the fireworks begin!" yelled Gannon, my ears are gonna explode, he was just next to me…

We were holding hands, she started looking at the fireworks, I was too absorbed by her eyes and lips too look up. She noticed me staring at her and blushed. At that moment, I don't know what happened but, I just couldn't control myself. I grabbed her chin and kissed her, she responded sweetly. We pulled apart and I started looking at her eyes, this time the two of us were staring. I lifted her, and took her to her house, I didn't like the others looking at us kissing, it wasn't private enough for me, so we went to her house.

I sat on the couch, she prepared two hot milk and gave me one, and she then sat next to me. I continued my staring; she looked at me and blushed. I approached her and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Vaughn.."She murmured, it made me want to do you know with her but I stopped myself.

"Chelsea, I know it hasn't been long since we first met but… I fell for you and I just cant take it anymore. Seeing you all the time with the blondie and your eyes when they looked at me and the way you said my name. I just wanted you for me. I fell so down for you, I would understand if you didn't like me, im not your kind anyway."

"I'm sorry Vaughn. I cant go out with you, I just don't feel the same way, I I…" She started crying, my heart hurts everytime I see her cry and even more when its my fault, I said sorry, hugged her and left.

I should have never felt anything toward anyone.

I should have left her.

I should have never said yes to lily.

I should just have killed myself the day I felt I had too.

I should never come back.

Because it hurts too much to look at her with him.

Because I have to go back home.

Because I need to finish my days so she can live happy, because I know she's angry at me, for telling her I liked her.

Because I love her.

I took my stuff, and went on the boat that took me back to the city. I looked at the moon, it's time. I removed my boots, my scarf, my hat and my shirt. And then… I jumped.

I knew she would say no.

I knew she wouldn't feel the same.

I knew it wouldn't work.

But I tried anyway, because my stupid brain told me to, because my heart felt like it, because I loved her… then I felt like dying, so I let myself die, I didn't move, the sea ate me…everything went black.

Chelsea's Pov

I woke up in the morning; I got ready and went to work at the farm. I didn't forget what happened yesterday. It was too hurtful to remember, he was so sad when he left, so dark…. I went to town to greet everyone, but no one was home…

I went to the beach and saw everyone, what was happening. I pushed myself in the crowed and…. I screamed. It was the only thing I could do, seeing him with no live it made me guilty.

Vaughn, on the sand, with no life, a smile on his face. I was crying, I loved him, I loved him so much. The way he talked to me like no one else did, the way he accepted me for who I am. He loved me, but I rejected him, I was too shocked to admit I love him, I couldn't say yes. But also, I knew will would get mad and do anything to kill him and get revenge.

I cried, and cried, hours and hours. Felicia and the other girl tried to comfort me, but it didn't work. I continued crying. Everyone left me so I could stay with Vaughn some time. I looked at his face. A true smile on his lips. He was so handsome, and nice, and loving. I would have never thought he'd die and leave me.

Vaughn Pov: ( don't tell me you really thought he was dead!)

I felt tears on my cheeks but my eyes were dry. I then heard soft words" I love you" or " don't leave me", I knew it was Chelsea. I opened my eyes slowly. She didn't know I woke up so I put my hand one hr cheek and started removing the tears. Her eyes looked at me and then widened. I chuckled as she snuggled in my chest. I tried to sit down but she scowled me and told me not to move.

"Vaughn, you're not dead, but how, why, are you leaving me again, do you still love me cause I do love you, I really do."

"Calm down, I'm not dead, I must have fainted or something, see I'm breathing" I started breathing heavily, and she started giggling."And secondly, I'm sorry, I tried to kill myself, I was left already once as you know, and I couldn't stand you rejecting me"

"And…I still love you, I'll always will" I said looking at her with an awkward smile on my face. She leaned down for a kiss. And I kissed her, I was in love. I was happy, I was with her. It's all that matters now.


	6. Preparing the surprise!

I opened my eyes; it was early morning, 5:27 exactly... I remember! I'm living with Chelsea now (she built her own house). I have a new work, a new life, a new love.

Chelsea was next to me, smiling. "Hello there, sleepy head" She said joyfully, I smiled back. "hey" I replied. She went to the kitchen, she prepared breakfast. I had to wake up early; my new job was taking care of the animals at Mark's farm.

**A YEAR LATER:**

It's been a year. Our anniversary is almost here, I've prepared her a surprise. Well, I'll surprise you too, so wait some time, 'Kay? *grin*

Still 5 days before the big day. I went to general store, and bought some stuff, with a blue feather, I didn't know what it was for. Hmmm…Maybe for Indian hats, Charlie often played Indian games with Eliza and Witchkins…Or maybe for decoration, I heard that blue birds are very rare… I should ask Julia…No! It could be embarrassing, or maybe Chen, but he'd ask me why and start getting his nose in my business, Mirabelle! I'll ask her!

But first I have other stuff to do, I need to get it for her, I can't forget the most important part of the party, how should I get it… Blue, golden, silvery….I got an idea! She'll love it!

-Vaughn! It's Chelsea…

-Y-yes? I replied hiding the stuff behind my back. She looked suspicious at first but just let go after.

-Well…you still don't want to go have a walk with me? You've been working for forever! Pretty please, with sugar on top, and a strawberry! She begged.

-Ok, fine!Just let me put this away, ok? I can't resist her pleading, and cute eyes….

-OK!She replied grinning childishly.

I put the stuff away, and went to see Chelsea. I saw her waiting for me near the boat; we jumped on and went to the meadow island. We sat down and looked at the waves, after some time, she put her head on my shoulder and I put my head on top.

-remember when you blushed when I came to your house, what was it about? I started.

-W-well, I was playing with my kitten, and suddenly, my shorts striped and I couldn't change myself because I already took five minutes to arrive to the door and you were here. I'm lucky you didn't notice that. She said, I felt so stupid, I would have seen her panties, what a waste!

-Vaughn? Are you ok? She said.

- Oh yeah, I'm ok. Oh! I already told you about my past, we were supposed to talk about yours but you always avoided the discussion, is it that bad?

-I….

-Don't worry, *she looked at me*, it's ok; you don't need to tell me now, tell me when you're ready.

-But Vaughn, I am ready! I just don't know where to start…

- Start from why you came here.

-Oh Ok, Well my parents died in an accident two years before I came her… I lived alone in a small house…my brother died 5 month before them.

-Oh…

- I came here because I thought people would like me more and I'd have more friends. So I stayed and took care of the farm then Will came and mark took the farm since I started living with Will, and then you know what happened.

-And the amulet is from your parents, right?

-Yes, they gave it to me when I was 5, I kept it with me ever since.

- I…

-It's ok! I have you now; I'll always be ok if you stay by my side.

-Yeah…It'll be ok. I responded.

We left and went back home, we played with her …I mean OUR kitten and then went to sleep. She was so beautiful in her night gown. I love her…Yeah…I really love her.

The next day, I woke up, Chelsea wasn't home…I left and saw she was in our small garden, well… she was gardening, What else do you want to do in a garden early in the morning…She put beautiful white flowers, blue ones, and purple ones…Like our eye color!

She's so smart; I approached her and kissed her passionately on the lips then went back inside because I Wasn't wearing a shirt on and Chelsea got intimated. That made me chuckle, she's so innocent.

After some time, everything was finally ready; I hope she'll like it. One more day left, MAN I'M SO STRESSED OUT RIGHT NOW!


	7. Surprise1!

It's the big day!

I got ready and prepared a costume for the occasion, I didn't like it but Chelsea said she liked guys in tuxedos so…..

Chelsea was outside finishing her work…I told her to hurry because we were going on a date today. She came in and was shocked when she saw me wearing my tux. I didn't put a tie and let some buttons free. Chelsea was blushing at my look. I smiled to her.

Chelsea: Aw Vaughn! It's so nice of you to dress up for the occasion!

Vaughn: Hey! It's a big day today! I want you to be happy.

Chelsea: you're the best!

She kissed me and went to get ready…I love her….

We left and got on the boat. When we got on the meadow island…

Everyone: SURPRISE!

Chelsea: WOW! Guys you shouldn't have done all this!

Felicia: Chelsea! We didn't do anything…Vaughn prepared everything…

Chelsea: Really?

Vaughn: for my favorite and only girl.

Chelsea: Vaughn! I love you!

She went to hug me tightly; she was so beautiful in her red dress. I kissed her on the lips then on her forehead then on her cheeks.

Vaughn: I love you.

Chelsea: I love you too.

We partied, on midnight I danced with Chelsea and… when the song ended I knelt down, opened a small box in front of her, a small ring with a blue feather in it:

Vaughn: Chelsea blue, will you be my wife for as long as we will live?

Chelsea: I…

She was shocked. DAMNIT! WHY ONLY ME!

Vaughn: I know it's early for you but I want to be with you, I want you for me, forever.

Chelsea: Vaughn…I… How did you get the money for this ring?

Vaughn: I worked more at marks and he gave me more, why?

Chelsea: Oh Vaughn! I LOVE YOU! It's a yes! I'll marry you! I'll be all yours!

Vaughn: Really!

Chelsea: Yes! I love you.

Vaughn: I love you too.


	8. Worry and doubt!

**Chelsea Pov**

"We are getting married!

We are getting married ~~

We are getting marrieeeeeeeeeeed~~~~"

Was all my head could find as a song. I was happy to be with Vaughn, he always was so nice. We went through so many things together; I just couldn't find anything else to sing then that.

I did my "daily girlfriend work" as Vaughn loves to say it: that would be cleaning, washing, cooking, gardening, and all the other crap.

I went to look if Vaughn finished yet. Mark had given him a week off so we could have some fun together and prepare for the wedding.

It's only been 2 days he proposed but I'm already so impatient!

He was preparing the decoration of the church. It was going to be great! We decided for 2 main colors, blue and amethyst, exactly like our eye color.

I saw him at a table of the dinner looking at a magazine; he closed it and hide it when I came. I wondered what it was…Then he left right after lunch and picked his phone. WHAT WAS HAPPENING! I'm having doubts…Not good…I won't doubt Vaughn! No, he always loved me so much!

I watched him leave…Why do I doubt about my husband-to-be? Don't be mad or jealous! No Chelsea! Don't ever!

**Vaughn Pov**

Man that was close! She was going to discover my secret! I picked the magazine again, and looked at the dress at page 16. I couldn't tell her I was about to buy a 15000 gold worth dress! She'd rip my head off!

I had called the store and ordered it for the day of our marriage; it was going to be perfect. Thought…Chelsea seems very strange…She looks somewhat sad…Is it that she doesn't want to get married anymore! No! I won't allow it! If she fell in love with another guy, I'll make her love me again and even more than before!

But how? If I want her to love me, I have to find something that no guy have ever tried to get a girl….Something romantic before the marriage…But what? A dinner; too classic, a moonlight view; too common….A PICNIC! No! It's not enough! I need something new…

That's it! I'll take to my hometown, one day, one night, its nature everywhere there, and since she loves nature…Yeah, it's better than nothing anyway.*sigh*

Chelsea Pov

Why is he sighing, is he going to say something…is he mad at me…OH NO!

"Chelsea?"He said with this so attractive voice.

"y-yes" I answered anxious.

"I love you."He said with a smile than came to kiss my forehead but I shoved him away.

"I-I'm so-sorry "I said crying, shocked of my own action. Why would his lips tough others that aren't mine, why would he love someone else, just because he's hiding stuff doesn't mean he's betraying me! I still cried.

"What's up with you! Why do you hate me! Why won't you kiss me or hug me or even smile to me!"He looked hurt, I was hurt too, but I managed to say my phrase.

"Vaughn…Wh-what a-are y-you h-hid-hiding fr-from m-me?"I said hesitantly, he looked shocked then he became serious and came close to me.

He then kissed me furiously on the lips, like if it were depending on his life if he didn't. Then I responded as much as I could, still crying.

"You idiot" he said calmly in my ear" I would never betray you" He got closer "And you know why? Cuz I love you" OH MY GOSH! Is this even true!

"Vaughn…"I said

"I love you and you shouldn't worry about that, I was just preparing a surprise and" He sighed "Well, there's no need to hide it anymore, right?"He stopped than continued" I wanted to buy you a dress it was really pretty and I'm sure you would have liked it…"

"Vaughn…I'm so sorry, I caused a lot of trouble to you…"I mumbled.

"it's okay" He said" I love it when your jealous for me, it makes you cute"

I blushed, only 2 days left and we'll be officially together.


	9. Marriage ceremony and children!

SORRY! I MADE A LOOOOT OF MISTAKES LAST TIME! PLZ EXCUSE MY STUPIDITY AND ALL! I'll try not to make so many mistakes this time! I swear!

"Wake up Vaughn; we are going to be late!" Said Chelsea with her sweet voice. I got up; I was feeling so comfortable with her in my arms. I growled. _Man! I hope the ceremony finishes fast! I'll dance with her and then sneak out. Hehe, this is going to be great! Then, I'll do whatever I want with her, I shall repeat: WHATEVER I WANT! HAHAHAHAH! _

Damn! I'm being insane; I think I need some medicine….

The 2 of us left and got separated, we got prepared. During the ceremony, I was about to sleep, you know all the crap:

"We are here to attend the marriage of…"I was so sleepy I just heard it when he said "Vaughn, do you promise to take Chelsea as your wife for as long as you will live?"

I think this is one of the most stupid questions anyone has ever asked me."Of course I will" he then turned to Chelsea" Will you take Vaughn as a husband for as long as you will live?"I was nervous, I was afraid, I just hope she says yes, I mean she could just leave now and never talk to me ever again "Yes!"She exclaimed. PHEW! That's a relief, I'm happy she said yes! WHAT WAS I THINKING! Why wouldn't she? I'm thinking too much…

We were partying; Mirabelle and Julia came to us to congratulate our marriage. I saw Elliot ask Julia for a dance," I hear weeding bells ring~" Chelsea said ,she noticed them being all "lovey-dovey" As she loves to say it.

The bells rang, I saw a woman on the lake…WTF! IS THIS EVEN TRUE!" Vaughn are you all right? You're blue!"Chelsea said worried. I pulled myself together I smiled to her "I'm OK."

I took her hand, and went to our house. I started kissing her and she responded. Then you can guess what happened…

**THE NEXT DAY:**

We woke up the next day, yesterday was great! "Hey sleepyhead, how did you find it?" I said as she opened her eyes to look at me, she blushed "hihi, it was great."She said shyly.

We had a last day of vacation, so we decided to have some fun. We went outside, and took the boat to Meadow Island: we sat down; she put her head on my shoulder. My head was on top of hers. We looked at the sea and started talking."Vaughn?"She said quietly,"yeah?"I responded, "Well, will we ever have children? I mean, we never talked about it so I thought you didn't want any…"she said shyly. I looked at her.

Of course I want children, I want children with Chelsea. But…Will they like me? Will I be a good father? I never practiced parenting…and I don't want to be one of those guys who go and buy a "how to be a good father" book or "Parenting" books … I'm ready to have children any time. I even thought about it while preparing the marriage, but…Will I be a good father for our children? What if they look like me, will they be mocked? I never was but it doesn't mean they won't be either!

"Vaughn? Are you Ok?" Chelsea said with her very soft voice. Now that I think about it… if I'm with Chelsea…I'm ready for anything! I'm sure she'll help me take care of our children and if they don't like me, well, I'll just love them more: they'll be my children after all!

"Yeah" I responded."Vaughn!"She yelled"I was worried!"She continued."I'm fine! I was thinking about children "I said calmly."Oh" She answered."Chelsea? Do you think they'll like me?"I asked, "Vaughn...I'm sure they will, I mean I love you don't I? And since they will be our children, I'm sure they'll love you too…why wouldn't they?"She answered. She looked at the sea. Then turned back at me with big round eyes, they were shining "DOES THAT MEAN WE ARE GOING TO HAVE CHILDREN!"She said excitedly. "why not? I always wanted to have children with you."I said looking at the sea.

She hugged me tightly, and started kissing my jaw, then my neck then my lips. When she was finished I said teasingly "You know…if you just wanted to do it with me, I would have accepted."She blushed. I chuckled.

We went back home, it was night so we ate our dinner and went to bed. I slept happy and Chelsea was so excited about having a child that she started talking in her sleep about how her baby would be. I just hope we will have one soon, I hope….


	10. Pregnant!

I woke up in the morning, I looked down at where Chelsea would usually be but she wasn't there! "Chelsea!" I was worried. "Ye-yes?" She got out of the bathroom."Are you ok? You look sick "I said worried."I'm fine, I just threw up a little, I must be a little sick, I'll take medicine…" she said on her way to the kitchen. "Oh no you don't "I lifted her and put her in bed. "You are staying here! I'm bringing the doctor to see if everything is fine."I said as I was putting my cloth on."But…" She said tiredly."No buts!"

I went to find Doctor Trent; he must be at the hotel."Doctor!" I yelled as I came in his room." Yes?" He turned around facing me with one of those silly smiles."Chelsea, she just threw up and she looks pretty tired, could you take a look at her?"I asked."Of course" he answered.

I wasn't happy with that guy touching Chelsea…but since I'm not a doctor…

"Chelsea?" she wasn't in her bed."I'm in the kitchen~"She said happily. I, with doctor Trent, went inside the kitchen."Chelsea? What are you eating? And how many times do I have to tell you to stay in bed?" I said on the verge of exploding. "I don't feel bad anymore, it must have been just a little morning thing, its ok. Oh! And you want some, it's chocolate pudding with some ketchup, it isn't so bad!"She said with her shining smile. WAIT! CHOCOLATE PUDDING WITH KETCHUP! I took the dish away from her and threw it."Hey! I was eating that!"She pouted.

"Chelsea!You can't eat that! It's bad for you!"I said."Well I don't think so…"Said doctor Trent calmly "You see…your wife seems to be pregnant, and it's the reasons she's eating chocolate pudding with some ketchup" He said smiling.

WHAT!SHE'S PREGNANT! I AM THE HAPPIEST MAN IN THE WORLD!~~~~

"Really?" I yelled, I was starting to be as excited as Chelsea."YAY!" She yelled.

"Well, where would you like to deliver?" He asked. "I prefer staying with Vaughn, so it's better to deliver here…."She said while looking at me with her most beautiful smile. "Are you sure? I can come with you at the hospital, it's okay with me; I'll find a job at the city..." I said worriedly. "Are you sure?"She asked."Yeah" I smiled.

The next day, we went to the city and I found a job at a shop, I helped some customers, and got a pretty good salary.

I was with Chelsea, it was day off and she seemed pretty happy about it. We went at the restaurant, but there, something unusual happened.


	11. Game over!

We were eating, and Chelsea started feeling tired, so we went back. It was late at night, and suddenly a guy appeared in front of us, AND HE HAD A GUN! I prepared myself, I know, 'Vaughn, you shouldn't walk around with a gun, you could kill someone if he bothered you too much' But HEY! I want to protect Chelsea, so it's the only way!

He got closer, and kicked Chelsea on her stomach, and then he ran away. Chelsea was on the floor, she was trembling. I was so worried, for her, and for the baby. But, why did that guy come to us? Did he just come to kick Chelsea! I am going to KILL him!

I hurried to the hospital, I ran to Trent's cabinet and told him to take care of Chelsea. He accepted without asking why I was leaving so suddenly.

I know who that guy was, I already saw him. BUT WHERE? Hmm, it must have been that guy who tried to kill me two days after Chelsea and I got together. I guess I should've have told you…I WAS TOO BUSY ANYWAY!

But who would pay that guy to hurt us! There is only one person that could have done it…and it's Will! That damn brat didn't stop bothering me, always glaring at me and trying to snatch Chelsea away! I'll kill him too!

"Well well well, if it isn't my dear friend Vaughn."I heard a familiar voice behind me say. I turned around: Will and a group of assassins! "You BASTARD! You can hurt me but don't you dare touch Chelsea!"I Yelled."Don't worry, she isn't of my interest anymore, I have lily now! But it just disgusts me that you have a baby with Chelsea and I Couldn't even touch her!"He said. I growled and got my gun out "You really think she would have married a guy like you "I looked at him with a grin. I could see it pissed him off, so I just started laughing."Why are you laughing?"He said angrily. I stopped and looked at him "Because you lost." A larger group of policemen appeared around us. I smiled and said "Game over"

Will was in the police car, I approached him and said with my gun pointed at him "You touch Chelsea again, I kill you, got that Blondie?" He didn't answer" I'll take that for a yes." I was done, now to see if Chelsea is ok.

When I was back, Chelsea was having dinner. When I came in, she turned to face me and jumped on my arms."Vaughn! I was so worried!"She said tearfully."Don't worry, Are you ok? And how is the baby?"I asked." She looked happy "We are Fine! Trent said it was ok, and that the baby didn't hurt itself, so everything is OK!"She said.

I hugged her. Yeah, everything is OK.


	12. A child is born !

One Day, I met a guy from the hospital where Chelsea was staying. Yeah I know, it's still early for the baby to come, but since there was a free room, and after all the trouble we had…Anyway! That guy was in a hurry and was going straight to the hospital, (It wasn't too far from the shop). So I followed him"Hey! Why are you in a hurry, is there a problem?"I yelled."She's giving birth!"He answered "Who?"I asked again."You're WIFE!"He answered."What!"I hurried to the hospital. So that's why he was at the shop, to tell me it was almost time, but since the hospital needed him, he didn't have time to tell me!

I got there but the doctors told me to wait outside. Man! Why do I have to wait outside, my wife was suffering inside giving birth and calling my name, and I was here, walking like a madman waiting for her to be ok!

I decided to go inside, so I broke in. [Personal note: Pay so he could repair the door.]

Chelsea looked at me with a hurt smile. I hate seeing her suffering! I went near her and took her hand even tho the nurses and helpers were trying to kick me out. I shoved them, went to Chelsea and took her very soft hand.

She looked at me, and smiled, I smiled back. I kissed her forehead."Don't worry, I'm here, I'll always be here."I said calmly. She was calming down.

I'm not giving any detail about the birth thought, you would guess there was a lot of blood, a lot of panicking, a smashed hand (that is mine), and finally a beautiful child.

It was a boy, an adorable boy, he had Chelsea's eyes: a beautiful icy blue and … he had …silver hair. Oh fuck! I just hope he won't be mocked and bullied or else he'll hate me forever. Chelsea looked at me, she smiled"he has your hair, I love it."She said."What if he get mocked because of it?"I said unsure."Vaughn!"She started"I'm sure he'll have a lot of friends! And he'll be as handsome as you! "She finished. I looked at her "That's why I love you, cus u always know what to say" I said while kissing her forehead.

"So how are we going to name him?"I said."Well, how about Paul?"She said with a smile "It was my dad's name."I looked at her"Sure". Then I took the baby "That's my little guy, Paul!"I kissed his cheek. Someday, he'll be a great young man. I hope he'll like animals, just like me and Chelsea.


	13. Fin

Five years later

My name is Paul! My mama's name is Chelsea and my papa's name is Vaughn and I have a little sister, her name is Liza, she's 3 years old. I love playing with my friends: There is Kelly, Miss Julia's and mister Elliot's daughter, and Diana, mister Denny's and miss Lanna's daughter, Jean, the son of mister and miss GOURMET, and Emma ,mister mark and miss Sabrina's daughter.

I always play with them, they are all very nice.

Today, I'm going to go out with my mama and papa and little sister. We are going to visit auntie Mirabelle.

"Paul dear, are you ready" Said my happy-go-lucky mama." Give him some time he must be playing or writing in his new dairy" Said my loving papa."I'm here!"I said. My papa lifted me and kissed my forehead. We went to see auntie and I had a lot of fun!


End file.
